De madrugada
by hero-chigi dattebayo
Summary: Una jovencita pretende acudir a una cita, subiendo las doce casas y aprovechando que están vacías o poseen guardianes jóvenes e inexpertos. ¿Llegará a su destino? Pre-Saint Seiya.


_Atención, contenido no apto para menores. Si te ofendes fácilmente abstente de leer. Para los que deseen continuar, nos leemos al pie. Gracias._

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

**De madrugada**

No podía faltar a la cita. Como cada viernes de madrugada, se colocó su capa, ocultando su rostro y fue a su encuentro, evadiendo la seguridad del Santuario. Comenzó a correr por entre las rocas, a saltar por entre los riscos y pronto ya había llegado al pie de los doce templos.

Ni un murmullo salía de sus labios, ni por un momento se atrevió a hacer más movimientos de los estrictamente necesarios. Ahora toda su atención se concentró en los templos delante suyo.

La meta era llegar hasta él. Para eso debía neutralizar todas las defensas que se encontraran en su camino. Esta era la hora en la que incluso "ellos" dormían, y su mérito recaía en aprovechar ese desliz. Cruzar la primera casa no fue complicado. Estaba vacía y nadie sabía dónde podría encontrarse su guardián, aunque algunos rumores decían que se encontraba cerca del Tíbet.

La siguiente casa fue más complicada, estaba habitada por la estrella gigante de Taurus: Aldebarán. Con agilidad y sigilo, logró evadir con éxito los sensores de movimiento detectables por medio del cosmo. El joven toro aún no perfeccionaba la famosa pared dorada de la leyenda y ella supo aprovechar eso.

Posteriormente la casa de los gemelos, que yacía vacía y sin dueño. Al parecer el caballero de Geminis estaba en una misión en algún lugar lejano y no podía proteger su casa. Cruzar por el techo era la mejor opción, no quería toparse con los fantasmas de los que hablaban los rumores, cuyos lamentos se escuchaban hasta el pie de la escalinata.

Cáncer, la casa de las máscaras. Su método defensivo consistía en el terror, pero una vez superada esa barrera, pasar era pan comido. Otra casa habitada por un joven inexperto y tonto. La casa de Leo estaba vacía, o al menos eso era lo que se decía. Aún no se había dado la armadura dorada al aspirante del León dorado. Sin embargo también estaba habitada por fantasmas. Se decía que a menudo podían escucharse llantos y lamentos provenientes de los rincones, e incluso lamentos que clamaban por el traidor del Santuario. Quizá una víctima del arquero cuya alma no podía descansar en paz debido a su final inesperado.

Virgo… esta era la casa complicada. En ella se encontraba el que se decía era el hombre más cercano al maestro. Un niño rubio con rostro de virgen, que se hacía llamar hombre pero poseía el alma y poder de un dios. A veces podía pasar con facilidad, otras se hallaba corriendo durante horas en un túnel sin salida, para que al final sólo hubieran pasado unos minutos y siguiera de pie en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba. Hacía apenas muy poco que había encontrado la forma de evadir este laberinto infinito prefabricado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era alterar el estado de su propia consciencia para que su mente saliera de la ilusión. La mejor manera era provocándose un punzante dolor. Mientras iba corriendo, clavaba sus uñas en su antebrazo. La sangre escurría, pero no había dolor, porque era una ilusión. Una vez su mente se daba cuenta de ello, era capaz de despertar y correr hacia su siguiente objetivo. Ese niño aún debía perfeccionar su técnica. Pero sólo por si acaso, rasguñaba su abdomen y se concentraba en el dolor verdadero… el delicioso dolor verdadero.

Continuó con su camino, la vacía e inofensiva casa de Libra… la casa del Escorpión, quien siempre se encontraba fuera en misiones como el perro del Patriarca que era. Y pronto llegaría a su destino. No valía la pena entrar a Sagitario, evadir la casa del arquero era mejor, pues aunque estuviera vacía, nadie podía saber qué clase de artimañas guardaba el traidor en su propio templo.

La casa de Capricorno… el caballero más fiel a Atenea, el valiente que se opuso al traidor aun cuando era su mejor amigo. Ese caballero era la amenaza más peligrosa de los doce templos, era el mayor de los que estaban ahí y el más experimentado. Usualmente, si el caballero de Capricornio estuviera en casa, la misión sería abortada y volvería a casa humillada. Pero esta era una de las noches en las que él no estaba. No se trataba realmente de que le tuviera miedo a su técnica, sino que el riesgo radicaba en el hecho de que si él notaba su presencia, alertaría a todo el Recinto y no podría volver a subir nunca más. Y no podría soportar eso… subir era…

-Ya casi – se atrevió a susurrar, luego de lamerse los labios. Estaba exhausta. Sus piernas dolían y su abdomen había dejado de sangrar, pero aún ardía… y le mantenía en alerta.

Finalmente, la casa de Acuario. Otra casa vacía cuyo guardián se decía era el amo de los maestros de hielo y se encontraba en alguno de los Círculos Polares entrenando. Ahora sólo quedaba…

-¡Alto ahí! – se escuchó una voz firme – dime ¿qué podría querer una amazona de bajo rango como tú aquí en los doce Templos? – un jovencito se acercó a la encapuchada, llevando tan sólo una túnica sobre su tersa y clara piel - ¿no sabes que venir aquí está prohibido para una aprendiz cualquiera?

¡Yo no soy una aprendiz cualquiera! – la voz de la chiquilla se dejó escuchar en el tempo de las rosas – quítate de mi camino, ¡tengo un asunto pendiente!

-Oh… ¿te atreves a desafiarme mocosa? – la voz del joven era dulzona y sonaba peligrosa – pero dejémonos de juegos… no me gusta hablar con alguien a quien no puedo mirar a los ojos – y sin demora, lanzó tres rosas, destrozando la capucha y parte de la ropa de la jovencita.

-Ah! – exclamó la chiquilla cuando fue despojada de su defensa, pero inmediatamente adoptó una postura ofensiva.

-¡Pero que cosita más adorable! – se burló el rubio – con esa expresión pareces una fierecilla – y enseguida, se relamió los labios – pero no te preocupes preciosa, estaré feliz de domarte si es así como lo deseas.

-¡Como si pudiera ser tan sencillo! ¡ARGHHH! – y furiosa, se lanzó hacia adversario sin medir consecuencias, tan solo empuñando sus filosas garras de Cobra.

-Jum – en cambio, el sueco parecía tranquilo - ¿y qué se supone que esperas hacer con ese ataque patético? – tan sólo extendió su mano y tallos de rosa salieron disparados hacia la chica haciendo trizas la ropa que llevaba puesta y lacerando su joven piel.

La muchachita cayó de rodillas, herida. Su piel ardiendo, haciéndola estremecer.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué pena! ¿Te lastimé nena? – el caballero se acercó a ella, haciendo que la chica le mirara furiosa, mientras intentaba cubrir sus pechos – ¡oh vamos! No tienes por qué sentir pena… por lo que veo la pubertad te ha sentado bastante bien – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa desagradable, mientras se desataba el cinto de su túnica – tu cuerpo es hermoso… y ¿sabes qué es lo más lindo de él?

La chica no podía moverse. Al parecer, el veneno de las rosas estaba haciendo su efecto, la hacía sentir placenteramente adormilada, por lo que el joven caballero aprovechó y tomando sus brazos, los ató con el cinto a una de las columnas de su templo, de tal manera que la chica quedaba de espaldas a él, hincada y drogada...

-Tus pechos… me facinan tus pechos… - despojándose de su túnica tomó con sus manos los suaves pectorales de la jovencita, quitando del camino las pocas trizas de ropas que colgaban de su esbelto cuerpo., haciéndola estremecer y suspirar por la sorpresa. Ella sintió poco a poco cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento y comenzó a jadear, mientras sus muñecas se dañaban cuando intentaba soltarse de su amarre.

-N-no… ah… es-esperah ¡ah! – exclamó cuando el hombre pellizcó sin cuidado uno de sus pezones – n-no… ah ahí no… mnh… - temblaron sus piernas cuando le sintió estimular ambos pezones al tiempo que lamía su nuca.

-Uhm… nos ponemos exigentes ¿eh? Pero ¿sabes? Tú eres la intrusa aquí y haré contigo lo que me plazca… - lamió la espalda de la italiana haciéndola temblar – además, ¿acaso no estoy siendo lo bastante amable contigo? Quizá debería enseñarte a respetar a los que te superan en rango niñita… - y sin más explicación, la mordió en el hombro hasta hacerla sangrar, mientras acariciaba su abdomen, el cual sintió algo húmedo – oh… ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – miró su mano manchada de sangre, la cual lamió disfrutando el metálico sabor – tu sangre sabe delicioso… eres muy bella ¿sabes? A pesar de tener ¿cuánto? ¿Once? ¿Doce?

-Cállate, yo… pronto seré una ¡ahhhhhhh! – gritó cuando el caballero le rasguñó más donde tenía herido.

-Te dije que me respetaras… a partir de ahora soy "Señor" para ti ¿me oíste? – le dio una fuerte nalgada y comenzó a morderle el cuello, mientras acariciaba los cortes que la chica tenía por todo el cuerpo… los frescos, ocasionados por sus rosas, y los viejos, ahora cicatrices y heridas con costra en distintos niveles de curación - ¿ME OÍSTE? – rasguñó más su abdomen haciendo que la chica gritara más.

-Arrghhhh! ¡Si! Pero por favor ya no… ¡ya basta! ¡Déjame ir! – comenzó a llorar temblando de pies a cabeza. Sus lágrimas cayeron al pie de la columna y el caballero sonrió complacido – no te escuché… ¿cómo me llamaste?

-Señor, por favor, déjame ir Señor… ¡por favor! Ahhhh! – gritó y se estremeció cuando le sintió meter un dedo en su entrada trasera. Sus rodillas ya no podían sostenerla más, estaba perdiando toda su fuerza… y esos movimientos no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Sintió una terrible incomodidad antes de comenzar a sentir que necesitaba más de eso… nuevamente el calor, y una molestia en su parte íntima le hacían intentar cerrar al menos un poco sus muslos. Sus brazos colgaban del cinto hiriéndole las muñecas, pero la verdad era que con la droga y la sensación ya no podía sostenerse más. Sintió que algo húmedo comenzó a resbalar entre sus piernas y se tensó.

-Uhm… ¿qué sucede? Dime ¿te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo? Yo creo que sí… y esto me lo indica claramente – el caballero pasó su mano por sus rasguñadas piernas hasta meter dos de sus dedos en una de sus ingles para sentir ese líquido viscoso ahí – oh… ¿y pedías que te dejara ir? Yo creo que mejor terminamos lo que empezamos, ¿no crees? Pero primero satisfacerás a tu Señor, o te quedarás ahí amarrada hasta que se te baje la calentura – esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y poniéndose de pie, tomó a la castaña de los cabellos, haciéndola voltear a un lado – y si muerdes, te partiré en dos ¿me oíste? Y no me refiero precisamente a cortarte con espada – comentó lascivo, llevando a la boca de la joven su miembro erecto – ahora, ¡cómetela!

Sin tacto alguno, la jaló del cabello para que gritara y cuando abrió la boca, simplemente empujó dentro de ella, sonriendo y temblando de placer mientras embestía – mnh… e-eso es preciosa, con tu lengua… muy bien ah… b-buena chica… ahora m-mhas rápido mhás ahh… ahhh…

Luego de unos pocos minutos de embestidas y gemidos roncos y profundos, el sueco llegó al clímax – ahhhhh! Si… mnhhhhh! – sacó su miembro de la boca de la chica, que escurría de su semilla y se hincó para mirarla, complacido y jadeante – muy bien… - la chica comenzó a toser un poco, mientras intentaba tragar lo poco que quedaba en su garganta al mismo tiempo que trataba de respirar – ahora tendrás tu recompensa… pero sólo si me lo pides apropiadamente… - comenzó a acariciar de nuevo sus glúteos y colocó su dedo en la entrada trasera de la chica, empujando de nuevo, pero esta vez más rápido.

-Kjjjjjjahh – ella se estremeció y comenzó a empujar contra ese dedo como podía, sintiendo como comenzaba a mojarse de nuevo , haciendo sonreír a su captor – m-más…

-¿Más? ¿Más qué? – se hizo el desentendido el jovencito.

-Más por favor… más… - chilló la chica, sintiéndose arder.

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¿uh? – esta vez metió dos dedos en ella y disfrutó viéndola estirar una de sus piernas y cerrar sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían… ¿serían lágrimas de placer o de orgullo herido?

-Señor… p-por favor más… - la saliva y el semen escurrían por entre las comisuras de sus labios, mientras el esbelto cuerpo sudado se autoembestía en los dedos de su captor, su entrpierna escurriendo.

-Bien hecho linda – el joven le sacó los dedos y jalando de nuevo su cabello la besó rudamente, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Complacido, se relamió y fue detrás de ella, colocándose entre sus piernas y metiendo su ya de nuevo erecto miembro en la ya preparada cavidad. Un sonido ronco se escapó de sus labios ante el placer de sentirla tan estrecha.

-Khyahhhh – rugió la joven al sentirlo partirla en dos mientras la invadía. Ardía y mucho, pero necesitaba quitarse ese calor de encima… maldita droga… - ah… ah… ah… - exclamaba al ritmo de las cada vez más profundas embestidas. Poco después ya estaba el miembro completamente dentro y los cuerpos sudados bailaban y gemían con fuerza al mismo tiempo… cada vez más rápido, más rápido… hasta que ella llegó al orgasmo… pero él se aguantó… deseaba algo más de ella.

-Ahora preciosa… me darás tu lugar especial – pasando su mano hacia adelante, comenzó a frotar su clítoris – despacio de forma cadenciosa, dejando que su dedo sólo resbalase en la ya de por sí mojada zona – anda… tú sabes que lo deseas… pídeme que te tome ¿si? Anda… lo necesitas…

La jovencita sentía como si fuera a explotar de deseo, era cierto, necesitaba más… y lo peor era ese fastidioso y delicioso dedo – s-si… da-dameh… d-damehh.

El joven lamió la herida de su hombro que ya no sangraba, aquélla mordida que le había hecho - ¿cómo se dice? – ronroneó lamiendo y mordisqueando su cuello.

-S-Señor… por favor… - su voz trémula hablaba de su deseo – por favor…

-Por favor… ¿qué? – las manos del enemigo subieron por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en sus pezones.

-Ahhh! - eso había sido golpe bajo – por favor… tómeme, hágame suya… per favore – su acento italiano salió de pronto, haciéndola ver vulnerable.

-¡Oh si! Te daré lo que me pides preciosa… - y sin esperar, la tomó de los muslos y se colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, haciendo que la chica tuviera que abrazar la columna para no caer. De una sola estocada la perforó, para después comenzar a embestirla con fuerza, haciéndola gritar, haciéndola rugir y babear y llorar del placer.

-AHHH AHHH AHH AHH MÁS! MÁS! MÁS! ARGHHHH! – gemían los dos como bestias en celo. La chica llegó al clímax pero el caballero no se detenía, la siguió embistiendo hasta que ella comenzó a gemir de nuevo con fuerza, sosteniéndose como podía de la maldita columna a la que estaba atada. El caballero se detuvo un momento y se acercó, permitiéndole a ella sentarse sobre su miembro, adoptando así una posición más cómoda.

Ella sudaba a mares y de su boca escurría saliva, pasando por encima de la sangre y el semen secos. Su cuerpo vibraba y temblaba mientras él tocaba en lo profundo de su vientre a un ritmo enloquecedor.

Finalmente ella logró de nuevo el orgasmo, su cuerpo estremeciéndose en fuertes espasmos mientras se recargaba en la columna delante de sí. El joven salió de ella y la desató, recostándola boca arriba en el suelo, dejando que ella se cubriera la cara mientras se recuperaba.

Pero aún no habían terminado…

Sin tacto alguno se posicionó sobre ella y volvió a penetrarla, levantando con sus brazos las piernas de la chica y haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas y empujones.

-Yah… ya basta… ya no puedo… ahhh! – pero él no hacía caso, la embistió cada vez más rápido hasta que ella sucumbió de nuevo al deseo y comenzó a gemir también con él. Pronto ella llegó de nuevo… pero él no lo había hecho.

El caballero abrazó el cuerpo flácido debajo suyo y la embistió con fuerza más rápido, más profundo… lamió su cuello, pecho, abdomen sangrante mientras la dejaba caer y controlaba las embestidas en sus caderas, más y más fuerte… más, más, más… hasta llegar al límite.

-Mnghhhhhh! – ahogó un fuerte gemido rechinando los dientes, su cuerpo deshaciéndose en espasmos, mientras salía de ella y se recostaba a su lado, jadeante.

-Ahora vete… ya sabes que si te atrapan esto se acabó… y está por amanecer… - dijo como si la conociera de toda la vida, ¿sería así?

-Lo sé… pero es tu culpa por haber tardado tanto en correrte – la jovencita esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica – y son doce… ya me dieron mi máscara. ¿Tú tienes dieciocho no? – se levantó y tomó la túnica que el caballero se había quitado hacía sólo unos momentos – bestia, destrozaste mi ropa – su entrepierna escurría, pero no había tiempo de ducharse. Ya lo haría llegando al recinto de las amazonas.

-Mujer estúpida, igualada… perra – rió con trabajo el joven – toma la capa que está detrás de esa columna, para que luego no digas que no me preocupo por ti – se incorporó, sentándose en el piso - ¿la próxima semana a la misma hora? – le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa cautivadora.

-Hasta la próxima semana, Afrodita de Piscis.

Y así sería... seguramente.

* * *

_N/A: Cof, cof... espero haya sido de su agrado. Uhm ¿por qué este tema? Fue un reto. Me dijeron: Hetero, crack, tintes SM... lo demás, libre... y esto resultó._

_Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones, preguntas o sugerencias. Saludos_


End file.
